


A shield from the storm

by Myrsky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/pseuds/Myrsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tesseract powered guns had always been on Tony's mind. He knew that the power within them would unravel some mysteries about the world, about the <i>magic</i> that those Aesir wield... but he had never thought <b>that</b> would be what happened while trying to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shield from the storm

He should have known that there would be troubles when Fury agreed so easily to let him work with the Tesseract powered weapons that SHIELD had been keeping as a secret for so long. He had thought that working on the weapons would be dangerous and terribly slow, that it'd be almost impossible to extract any results from the data that he'd obtain, because none had quite been able to replicate them; but what he had never expected that they would be rigged.

Why would have he thought about it, before the gun exploded while he was trying to extract the power force? Since SHIELD had disappeared and there was none who could gain anything from he dying, he hadn't thought about any reason to mistrust Fury on this, on this fucking particular field that could have rendered some interesting results for Fury...

Hadn't the good ol' guy started a blank page with him after the whole Ultron disaster? Because, yes, Fury had kinda made him see the light there, Fury had given him the key to forgive himself and move on. The _confidence_ to create Vision, if you'd call it so.

But then the gun had fucking exploded in his face, in a burst of blue light that had blinded him for half a second and had almost knocked him out as it pushed him backwards against the wall of his workshop with the force of a small nuclear head. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his vision faded to black... it's almost a funny thing, how his sight kept receiving the worst effects of every moment of this explosion...

Or what he thought that would be the worst effects.

Because even if his blinded eyes couldn't see anything, a distinctive whooshing sound made him realize that it wasn't over, as suddenly as the explosion had finished expelling energy, a small portal opened and the energy started to be sucked in.

 _Third law of thermodynamics_... or probably not, he's way too busy to think about the physical origin of the portal trying to suck him in. He blindly grabbed anything behind his back, trying to hold himself to whatever he could find but...

No, it didn't work as predicted.

He disappeared head first into the portal, almost knocking himself out as he crashed against the hard sandy ground, his right hand uselessly grabbing a metal that hadn't been able to support his weight, giving in as the energy threw him into the portal.

When he came to his senses, he instantly noticed that everything was wrong. He was in the middle of a forest clearing, holding a handrail with his mouth full of dirt. He must have had such a betrayed expression that he'd laugh at the sight of it, if anyone would take a photograph of him right now.

He sat up slowly, spitting the mud, and threw the metal bar away as soon as he felt he was vertical enough to use his arms. The bar clinked heavily over a stone before falling with a thud that promised that all the ground around him was muddy.

As if on queue, or as if the sound had woken them up, the birds around it started shouting for their freedom... nope, not their freedom but his doom, he thought bitterly, as he threw himself down to the ground again to avoid being hit on the face by a pretty dexterous bird. Dexterous or clumsy, or just an annoyed bird who wanted to troll the human.

He stayed down in the ground, feeling like someone had stepped on his soul and shoved him into a muddy puddle when the sand fills his watery mouth again.

Yes, he was completely stressed and all he was hyper-salivating. Normal, typical reaction. It was definitely not a full blown panic attack in the middle of an unknown and probably uncharted forest, to which he arrived through a portal. _No, right now isn't a time when I'd appreciate a panic attack, thank you. So don't even suggest it, mind._

He sighed, rolling to get on his back again, looking up very carefully to see if there were any more birds coming after him. _Someone should be recording this, really, it would be a hit on Youtube or whatever website are the kids using nowadays._ Heck, with his popularity, someone would have had already recorded it and made a million dollars out of it – and probably some ~~dick~~ … someone would have started a fund to protect the bird species just because it attacked him – if only he wasn't stranded in the middle of a fucking forest with nothing but...

 _Oh, wait_.

His mobile phone.

Okay, his phone, how could he forget it.

 _And you call yourself a genius_ , he thought, while face-palming himself.

Stark phones are great, designed by Tony himself, so he should have probably remembered earlier... Let's change that for a: he shouldn't have forgotten about his phone in the first place, because even though he didn't use it often, _not since Jarvis was gone..._ , a phone _is_ a phone. GPS' services are something basic but important, something that he had incorporated into all the devices he built since... Afghanistan, truth to be told. A way to find anyone. Cheap and nearly indestructible, if fabricated with the correct material. And it's Stark tech, so all the materials are the correct ones. Something he is extremely proud of.

He pawed through his jeans' pockets, trying to locate his phone as soon as possible, not caring a bit about the mud. He was completely dirty, anyway. He stood up to pull the phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, feeling almost overjoyed when the well known interface started running.

His smile faltered, though, when he notices that there was no signal despite of being out and in the open. He quickly selected the configuration menu, trying to hijack into any signal, any company or any country. Any satellite, even. He's a millionaire, he doesn't quite have to worry about the bills that will come from using a different net or whatever.

_Manual network scanning..._

________25%_________

________50%_________

________75%_________

______Completed______

_No networks have been found, Sir. Would you like to try again?_

The voice and the sleek red writing of FRIDAY had never felt as betraying. Not even the first time that he had used it he had felt so sick and so weak – and that time, it was because he knew that JARVIS wouldn't come back, not because of the poor FRIDAY. It's not her fault he can't love her as much as he loved JARVIS.

He quickly pressed the buttons to go back to the main menu, not wanting to talk to her in that moment.

He slid back to the ground, holding his head between his hands, trying to hold the desperate sobs that fought to escape his mouth.

No network, no satellites, definitely no GPS.

_Where the hell am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> My life has changed a lot since the last time I wrote something here. I can't promise if I'll post very often or not, but I will try. As a token of my will to try it, there comes something I had wrote quite a long time ago, but never published. Hope you like it.


End file.
